


Small

by Microdigitalwaker



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microdigitalwaker/pseuds/Microdigitalwaker
Summary: John is worried about his size. Finch knows how to reassure him.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Finch noticed something strange in the weeks after John rescued him from Root. The moment they were alone, at last, they fell into each otherâ s arms. Their lips met, their hips collided and John dropped in front of the smaller man and massaged his cock with his talented lips and tongue.

All very, very good, Finch thinks, except John wouldn't allow him to return the favor. John swallowed every drop and licked Finch clean but moved away before Finch could even slide a hand below 'the equator'.

The second time was on a lazy afternoon. There hadn't been a no new number and the steady sheets of October rain kept both of them inside, Finch re-shelving his books and John cleaning his weapons. No words, just a knowing look and an accidental brush of hands leading to the best blowjob Finch had ever received.  By the time he had wiped the steam off his glasses, John was gone. Glancing out the window, Finch spies him, bareheaded and without an umbrella, swept through the sporadic foot traffic like he was auditioning to play Batman.

Finch puzzles through limited clues. There's no medical file implying that John was unable to function.  And through personal observation, Finch had noticed a hardness in John's  trousers that would mean only one thing.  There was that post-Snow sponge bath when he'd chanced a glance at John's penis. There were no embarrassing tattoos or unusual piercings or herpes outbreaks.  It wasn't huge by any means but it had actually looked quite nice, friendly even.

There was a third incident. This time, John caught Finch exiting the Library's shower and had thoroughly tongued every part of him. It was all good but Finch longed to strip his partner, wanted to discover his sensitive spots, to have him writhe beneath him, to suck on him. It was time to get to the bottom of the mystery, he thought, but each scheme he could imagine got more and more convoluted and thus less likely to work. No, he thought, it was time to take the bull by the horns and use the direct approach.

John walks into the Library the next morning, and Finch grabs his hand, pulling the mildly protesting man into the Library's cloakroom, locking the door and placing the key in his waistcoat pocket. Grabbing John's lapels, he delivers a bruising kiss that buckles the taller man's knees. Finch pushed John against the wall, and whispered in his ear:

"l'll show you mine if you show me yours?"

John blushes,  and grabbing  the doorknob but i was too late, Finch had him.

John slumped down to the floor. "Okay, Harold, you win," he concedes in a defeated tone.

Finch sat down gingerly on the low bench just inside the door.  He reaches over to stroke John's hair.

"I'm sorry, John, but you know I had to ask. You've given me so much pleasure. You've got to know that I want to return the favor. I want you, no matter what.What's going on? Why wonâ t you let me touch you?"

John leans nto Finchâ s hand, moaning when the nimble fingers stroked the edge of his ear.

"This isn't easy. Harold, I'm small."

"Small" asks Finch, in a manner most confused, until the meaning sinks in.

"Oh, small."  He looks down at John and smiles. "Is that all?"

"That's easy for you to say, Mr. Python, the former op couldn't help but growl. "You're not the one with a micro-penis."

"John, I've seen you.You know that isn't true. A micro-penis is smaller than two inches. I admit that I might have taken a brief glance at you after you were shot. Flaccid you are definitely at least that large."

" Haven't you heard the phrase, 'grower, not show-er'?  What you see it what you get. My dick gets hard but it doesn't t get longer."

"Let me see."

"No, Harold. I've never let anyone see or touch me. Thatâ s why I'm so good at giving head.Most guys are just happy to get off and don't t offer to reciprocate. I take care of them and take care of myself later."

"First, your partners were terribly rude," Finch sniffs, indignantly.  "And what about Jessica?"

"Told her I had a war injury and couldn't t get it up.  No one wants a guy with a tiny dick."

Finch wraps his arms around him. "You know, there are some men who wouldn't .In fact,  **I** would't mind. I had a partner, who shall remain nameless, who was built like a Clydesdale.It was so big that a lot of the time he'd stay semi-flaccid.My jaw would ache for days every time I tried to fellate him. And not everyone wants to be impaled! Â My prostate isnâ t that deep inside and I don't  think it would take someone with a porn star dick to satisfy me.Please, let me see?"

"If you put it that way," grumbles John, standing up to undo his flies. His pants, pushing them to his knees. his genitals are at Finch's eyelevel.

Finch brightens, leaning as he forward, his fingertips skimming against John's s soft shaft. He lifts it, guessing the shaftis closer to three inches than two and is quite thick around, It's pale ivory with delicate tracings of blue veins and the head was large and quite red in color.

"It's adorable!"

John groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Not helping, Harold."

"Will this help?" Finch asks saucily before taking John by the hips, pulling him hard, his mouth closing over John's s dick.

His lips were tickled by John's wiry hairsas he takes him to the hilt.  It fit perfectly, filling his mouth, becoming stiff and solid against his tongue.  Whimpering, as every inch of his erection is stimulated by Finch's warm, talented mouth, John curses and begs for more.  Finch's tongue slides easily up from the base to the crown, flicking against his frenulum before starting it again. He cups John's sack as he begins to carefully bob his head.

"I can't hold it!" John tries to move away but Finch won't let him, not until he catches every drop.

After  licking things clean, John zips up and sits heavily next to Finch.

"Harold? Did you like it? Was it okay?" he asks, trembling.

"Look at me, John,"says Finch simply.

He looks and sees that sweet, crooked smile, the one that typically only emerged for pets,babies and birthdays. And when he returns that smiles, he sees that Finch's eyes, filled with love and contentment.

"John, you were perfect. Are perfect."

And John believes him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

Finch can scarcely keep his hands off John, much to their mutual gratification.

"You fit so nicely in my mouth," moans Finch as he unzips John's pants for the second time that day. "And you taste so very good!"

And it isn't only blowjobs.  Finch confesses to John that his only male sexual partner had been Nathan, a partnership that had not monogamous, despite Finch's preference.

"I have to admit that your penis has many advantages," he'd admitted with blush, stroked John. "I had to use lube or saliva when I, um, before.   He never seemed to leak very much at all. But you, on the other hand."

He bent his head and licked the veritable fountain of clear fluid from John's arousal.

"So nice," he murmurs as he continued pleasing wiggling, panting man below him.  "And convenient, as well."

Finch mentioned something else he found fascinating about John's travel-sized love organ, a reason why he so loved to use his hands. "When you come, it's spectacular! It doesn't just dribble out the slit."

Indeed, John had become something of a toy to Finch, who oohed and ahhed over the sheer force and velocity of his ejaculation.

"It's s like the 4th ofJuly,"  Finch gushes  "Please, come on my face this time," he begs and John gratefully obliges.

"John," whispers Finch, "You really are quite the stud."


End file.
